The Missing Gap
by Aigroe
Summary: A look at what occurred to Keiko Yukimura during the six months when Yusuke was training with Genkai. Includes bullies, roaches, peaches, and more!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Betrayal…

What else would you feel? The movie had finished a half hour ago, but I still sat there just staring up at the screen and sipping at my drink as the broom swished up and down the aisles. I could feel the pitying looks the sweeper sent my way. Did he think I had no where to go, nothing to do or did he guess the truth? The truth… how I would love to actually hear it one of these days from Yusuke.

Did he know the truth was that I had been stood up?

I glanced over at the two seats beside me. One for Yusuke, one for Kuwabara. I half expected Yusuke to desert me, but Kuwabara? He didn't seem the type. It must be Yusuke's influence. I whirled the straw in my mouth before sucking up more of the watered down soda. The ice had long since melted and it was flat. It didn't matter since I was too lost in my thoughts to taste it. After all I had done for him he still deserted me.

I saved him, I helped bring him back from the dead! 

Maybe I just wasn't worth it.

After all, I was only Keiko Yukimura.

What would a strong fighter like Yusuke Urameshi want with me, the goody-goody two shoes? Why would he care that a dead weight is stuck in a movie theater hoping beyond hope that he would still walk in through the double doors? 

What's it to him?

Why should he care that I missed him and I wanted to spend time with him? 

He could have just told me he didn't want to see a movie. I would have understood. We could have done anything, all I wanted was to be with him. Is that too much to ask?

Maybe it is, after all it doesn't seem like he missed me at all. In fact, it appears that he could wait to get rid of me. 

I never realized I was that repulsive. 

Maybe that's why he ran away,

Perhaps that's why they won't leave me alone,

Could it be that that's the reason they torment me? 

My hand drifted to my right side lingering over the hip. Tentatively, I pressed the sore and swelling flesh underneath my clothes. A wave of pain swept up my side forcing me to bite my tongue or whimper. After a few seconds it died away leaving me once again to my thoughts. Frustration welled up and I slammed my hand against my side cruelly irritating the healing wound.

It must be.

With a quivering sob I buried my face in my hands ignoring the drink that dropped to the floor, ignoring the employee, ignoring the part of my brain that screamed at me to not break down here, and just released the tears.

How could you do this to me?!


	2. Corruption

Chapter 2

__

Dear Diary,

They came after me again today. I thought that once would be enough, but they won't stop. I can tell that they aren't really mad at me, just what I represent to them. I've considered skipping a few days of school, but I'm worried they might go after the store. Yusuke should be back soon, right? How long could he be gone after all? Then once he returns they won't dare lay a hand on me again. 

He won't let them.

Unfortunately, I don't even know where he took off too. It was during the three-day weekend that he disappeared without a trace. Atsuko doesn't seem that worried about him, but it's been a whole week! Then again she might have received a letter or word from him that she's not telling me about. 

Science Fair Projects are coming up and I still haven't a clue as to what topic that I want to do. I have a couple of months left to decide though. In the meantime Mother's worried about an infestation down at the shop. She saw a cockroach last night and she's worried that a health inspector might catch wind of it. 

Who am I kidding? I'm worried sick. It's only been a week since Yusuke disappeared and they're already moving in on me. I'm starting to get really concerned. They're becoming more and more insistent that I help them cheat. I can't do that though! It's wrong, but if I don't do something then they will. I've considered going to the teachers, but I think two of them are in league with the gang. I don't know what to do! 

What should I do?

Kuwabara helped me last time some of the members bothered me, but I doubt he could hold his own against thirty or forty of them. 

The teachers are corrupt.

I can't stop them myself…

I might have to give in to them.

---Keiko Yukimua---


End file.
